Throughout Time
by KenRik
Summary: A LeviMikasa anthology. Story 5: Levi is the proprietor. Mikasa is the tenant. Modern AU. Romance/Humor.
1. summer 78

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

GOD. I love this fandom so much. I never realized there was such a comprehensive fanbase. Cheers to you all for sticking together. You make me tear. :') Contributing as much as I can to this fandom. Love love! I will never attempt to fight for LeviMikasa against people who try to make arguments. It is not the mind that loves and aches but the heart that pines for passion. Let us cherish what we love and accept we love differently. I have never liked yuri/yaoi but I am good enough not to care to bash them. Why can't people have the same sense of courtesy? Every little action counts. We are fools to think otherwise.

Summary: Canon!verse. Levi and Mikasa realize they were in love with each other too late. Romance/Angst.

Song: **Summer 78 by Yann Tiersen**

* * *

Throughout Time

summer 78

* * *

It was a realization that dawned onto them at the height of a tumultuous battle.

She dropped midair with her arms raised overhead, her blades ready to strike, when a strong forceful push winded her by the stomach. Her grey distant eyes widened in shock as she watched her prey down below get slammed into a crumbling building by another fifteen feet titan within that same instant. She could hear the desperate screams of her transformed brother as she was carried away from the frenzy.

A sound cracked near her. And suddenly, she was falling again. She turned her head, shifted her body, ready to shoot her gear. But she hit the ground not a second later. The body that held her stumbled brutally with her, skidding to a painful stop about a meter away. Debris, smoke, and rotting bodies greeted her sight. And within the next second, she struggled to stand. Amidst the deafening roars of numerous titans led by the vicious attack of three mutated individuals, Mikasa's gaze shot to the figure leaping to his feet. Her eyes widened as she unconsciously took a step towards him. As if entranced, as if drawn. Her gear rasping, clicking with her step.

His eyes were made of steel as they bore sharply onto hers. His short ebony hair was in a fray. Dark and dried blood smeared all throughout his person. And his clothes, his blades, his body was tattered and worn. Regardless, at that moment, the world seemed to have sped down to a momentary stop as they gaze locked and lingered.

_Heichou_. _Captain._ Mikasa whispered in utter bewilderment. His rescuing her left a bitter taste on her mouth. But amidst the confusion, she wanted nothing more but to reach him. She wanted nothing more but to close the distance between them. During that moment, the realization dawned in. Their crumbling world seemed no less true than the sudden ache on her chest; at how enthralled she was to see him near.

His face, she thought, she'd never seen for the longest of times.

His gaze seemed changed, though clouded, though grave, as they bore onto hers, gradually softened. And for an instant, his pursed lips eased. His countenance suddenly freed, allowing himself a second of vulnerability as the moment entrapped his misshapen soul.

A pain within her, a pain other than the sore bruises and cuts on her body, direly sought for a way to reach him. Her usually callous heart melted. And as she parted her lips, ready to voice out her most imminent desire, no matter how impossible, no matter how fleeting, she hesitated, finding his expression colder, grimmer. For the briefest moment, she swore he shook his head, stopping her even before she started.

She stepped back, confused. And as slowly as the world seemed to have halted, its speed caught up and crashed into the most fleeting of moments. The wailing, the crying, the explosions gradually came to ear. Titans and humans fell hand-in-hand. Solitary debris started again to quickly shoot out from the sky.

With one final gaze, Levi placed a hand over his gear and leapt to the skies, telling her as he swung forward.

_Lutte. Fight._

The battle continued but the scouting legion was ordered by Hanji to reorganize over the Wall of Sina. Shrill cries of murdered civilians resonated from the land below as several soldiers landed on the safety of the wall. Their footsteps clicked simultaneously. And their faces reflected nothing less than terror and death.

Amidst the shuffle, Mikasa quickly looked around. And for the first time in her life, she desperately searched for someone other than Eren in the throng of soldiers. Realizing her efforts were in vain, she almost let a cry escape her quivering lips. Unconsciously, her trembling legs led her to her acting-in-command officer. Her face was pale as she tried to find her voice. She couldn't escape this waning feeling that told her she'd never see the man again.

_Wo ist der __Kapitän__? Where's the captain?_ Jean's rough, haggard voice asked in her stead, unknowingly filling her desperate cry.

Hanji released the blades from her sword's hilt, exchanging it with fresh ones. There was deep cut drenching her shoulder with murky blood at the side of her neck. Her expression was grave as she told the tall man without the need to face him as she focused on her brittle gear,

_He's with Erwin by the middle gates, supporting Eren._

Mikasa's nerves lit instantly and in quick action, nearly leapt over the wall. But before her feet was inches from the ground, Hanji grabbed her clothes and forcefully pulled her down with all of her weight.

_We have special instructions from the Lance Corporal. _The bespectacled woman gritted as she kept the struggling girl from breaking free, from running to the aid of her most beloved ones. At that moment, the whole legion heard Mikasa's first shrill and most desperate cry. Hanji could only look the other way with a painful bitter taste on her mouth.

Although the Wall of Sina was freed and rebuilt, the battle continued within the other two barriers. And Mikasa was close to her final breath. With the aide of her comrades, she settled within the barracks of the legion to recuperate with the other fallen soldiers. Her eyes softened at the sight of Eren sleeping beside her.

She fell asleep for four days. And within those four days, her acquaintances and friends dwindled in number. Within those four days, civilians were drafted into the army in the multitudes. There was no more king. There was no more monarchy. And the military brigade was first of the three legions to fall.

On the fifth day, she had awoken from a dream of absolute void, darkness, and stillness. The soft ray of the cool sunrise drifted into her room. And amidst her groggy state, she could swear as her blurry vision gazed to the door, that from the small crack of the opened entrance, her captain was looking through before his head whipped away. She could hear the click of his boots fading in the hallways with the distance. Its sound soothed her of the longest of moments. Because at that time, she was sure he was momentarily spared from death.

She knew she couldn't hold onto this uncertainty. But she knew it was all she could ever afford to have. Had she known any other life, her heart would cry from the fact that in their world, living was a priceless luxury no man can ever afford to buy.

With her eyes nearly watering, she looked down at her fists and feels her throat aching. She realized the more she loved, the most she lost. It was then that she decided that she would never acknowledge the blossoming love she felt for her captain and promised to herself to keep the façade.

Suddenly, the door to the room she shared with seven more unconscious individuals, slowly creaked open, revealing the soft gaze of the man who she'd never dreamt of capturing her heart and soul. His strides towards her seemed long and firm. The clicks of his boots that once faded from her hearing now stopped next to her bed.

And, wholly forgetting her earlier commitments, Mikasa found her chest tighten as Levi gently cupped her cheek. A tear fell from her eye, surprising even her. He seemed to have noticed the light shock grace her beautiful features because he let his lips curve into a knowing smile. His thumb tenderly wiping the hot bead off her face. A quivering breath escaped her lips. And, in the comfort of his presence, she closed her eyes and leaned against his touch. The warmth of his hands was shelter enough.

Her eyes continued to water amidst her closed lids as she wondered why, when, and how she had fallen in love. It was unnecessary. It was sheer and utter pain. But to have him near, to have him hold her in this most loving fashion, was worth every amount of hurt foreboding. If only it could forever stay this way. If only they could have eternity.

_Mikasa._ He suddenly whispers and he leans in. Her eyes slowly flutter open and finds his eyes gazing deeply into hers. His forehead resting lightly on hers. In their solitude, their breathing eased into one. And in that moment, Mikasa's heart started to fall, realizing what he has yet to say. She was about to pull back when Levi held her and told her quickly, almost desperately. _Je t'aime. I love you. Mais— But—_

_Sore wa iwanai de. Don't say it. _She grits out. Her tears are real now. Her pain suddenly shot back in the most unbearable way.

_Ecouter._ _Listen. _He continues, trying to be gentle even though gentility was the farthest trait he could ever hope to possess. _Je pars. I'm leaving._

_Iwanai de kudasai. Don't— Stop. Please. _Mikasa continued to cry in a whisper. The room was silent amidst the number of its inhabitants. Levi held his gaze and keeps his hands on her full rosy cheeks. And he continues, as he finds her in her most beautiful,

_Il n'a pas __à être moi. __It doesn't have to be me._ He tells her. It must have hurt because he knows it's the truth. She was young and if his love for her was any true, he'd create a world where she could lead the remainder of her life in peace. He'd die to give her a future in this century long battle's last stretch. _C'est donc mes adieux. So this is my goodbye. _He finishes and starts to pull away. Mikasa's hands grasp onto his wrists in desperation. Her eyes littered with hurt.

_Si tu me quittes, je te suivrai. If you leave, I'll follow you._ She threatens him. Her grim eyes flash with rage.

_C'est pourquoi vous ne savez jamais ou je suis. That's why you'll never know where I am. _He lazily tells her with a sad smile as he lets her go. The tips of their fingers lingering before dropping to their sides. Although just a few feet away, their distance seemed it's farthest. He took her silence as an invitation to depart. But as the heels of his boots led him away, Mikasa's voice suddenly fluttered through the room in utter determination and resolve.

_Watashi wa anata o mitsukemasu. I will find you._

Levi looks back, almost hopeful.

_J'attendrai. I'll be waiting._

Then, the door shuts.

* * *

TBC.

**I'll be posting my random oneshots under this title because I seem to have a number of them. For any grammatical errors, especially the translated parts, I only know Japanese and a little German, please correct me. Thank you!**

**Explanations for fear I wasn't able to deliver properly. Still, hope you understood what was happening. **

1. She was about to tell him she loved him in the middle of the battle. She was about to utter, "I love you." Levi, knowing what she was about to say, shakes his head in a, "No. Don't say it." And instead, urges her to keep fighting. He of all people knew the pain of such a deep connection which is why he believes it's better to live on without it.

_His gaze seemed changed, though clouded, though grave, as they bore onto hers, gradually softened. And for an instant, his pursed lips eased. His countenance suddenly freed, allowing himself a second of vulnerability as the moment entrapped his misshapen soul._

_A pain within her, a pain other than the sore bruises and cuts on her body, direly sought for a way to reach him. Her usually callous heart melted. And as she parted her lips, ready to voice out her most imminent desire, no matter how impossible, no matter how fleeting, she hesitated, finding his expression colder, grimmer. For the briefest moment, she swore he shook his head, stopping her even before she started._

_She stepped back, confused. And as slowly as the world seemed to have halted, its speed caught up and crashed into the most fleeting of moments. The wailing, the crying, the explosions gradually came to ear. Titans and humans fell hand-in-hand. Solitary debris started again to quickly shoot out from the sky._

2. Mikasa wasn't fatally wounded or close to dying. She was just extremely dehydrated and exhausted from the unending battle.

_Although the Wall of Sina was freed and rebuilt, the battle continued within the other two barriers. And Mikasa was **close to her final breath**. With the aide of her comrades, she settled within the barracks of the legion to recuperate with the other fallen soldiers. Her eyes softened at the sight of Eren sleeping beside her._

3. In the latter part, Levi just tells her that he's going away on a special mission. It's the last stretch of the battle so this may mean humanity was about to taste sweet success. Only, at what cost. The future is unknown. What is revealed is that Mikasa will surely find him and come to his aide, no matter what.


	2. at last

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

Summary: Modern AU. Levi attends the wedding of a university friend where he reunites with his first and last love. Romance/Angst.

Song: **At Last by Kevin Michael**

* * *

Throughout Time

at last

* * *

Levi was still where he sat, waiting for the ceremony to proceed. Around him, people were drifting into the room, filling vacant seats. A hand held onto the intricately designed pamphlet of the wedding program as his eyes looked at the altar indifferently. There was this extravagant bouquet of white roses drabbed with carnations and greens over his shoulder, right by the aisle. He tried to keep his mind off it, not wanting the protruding object to irk him as much as it should. Then maybe, he thought, no matter how improbable, he'd find the ceremony rather pleasant.

Right before the string quartet started the prelude to opening processional, a light tap came to his shoulder. The nonchalant young man dressed to the nines turned his eyes to glance above and found himself staring into a familiar pair of dark grey eyes. For a second, a foreign feeling of anticipation crept into his system.

"Excuse me." Came her smooth voice. Levi looked away, suddenly drained of feeling, suddenly feeling the need to mask a more indifferent exterior. He shifted his legs to give her room to pass. Once she settled beside him, with her shawled arm next to his slick black coat, she lightly leaned against him, whispering into his ear as the music continued. "It's been a long time."

"Ah." The abrasive man grunted distantly, keeping his gaze at the processional. He tried not to think about the beautiful lady beside him. He tried to occupy his thoughts from the fact that he fell in love with her in university. He tried to remind himself that it has been nearly a year since he last saw her. It was hard to have kept his emotions intact all for the sake of his sanity. Surely, he could keep his actions civil for a few more hours before their imminent and final farewell.

The pleasant gasps and approving glances caught him from his reverie. He followed the people's gaze to the entrance door and found his lips curving into a small smile. The bride's steps were careful, he mused. Her usually inappropriate posterior was forgone and painted to accentuate her lovely features. The old man beside her, her father, kept a straight face, surely trying to keep himself from shedding a happy tear.

Gradually, as the ceremony progressed, Levi's mood lightened. And for the briefest moment, as if the most natural thing in the world, having been fully aware of the presence of the beauty beside him, he gently took his seatmate's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. His gaze unwavering as he kept looking forth. The vows and promises, the loving gazes of forever exchanged by the couple before them melted his coarse exterior. And the woman to his left could only follow his example, her eyes drifting to his tender touch, tightening her hold on his as they continued to lie witness to the union.

When the ceremony ended, they all stood to congratulate the newlywed couple with their applause, cheers, and pellets. Levi proceeded to walk outside, following the crowd gathering by the entrance door. He leaned on the frame in amusement as he watched the women cluster next to the bride raising her hands to throw the bouquet.

His grey eyes followed the thrown roses. And for a second, white and green seemed to have etched itself into the blue sky. Entranced, he failed to notice the falling debris. And before he knew it, the bouquet hit him square on the head. The guests near him laughed before he could even process what happened. He shook his head, blinking in bewilderment as he picked the bouquet from the floor.

"Do you want it?" He casually asks his friend. The lady shakes her head. Her eyes dancing in mirth. Frowning amidst the touch of pink of his cheeks, he proceeded to give away his unwanted gift. A number of hands desperately clung onto him in an instant, fighting for the bouquet. In the shuffle, Levi found himself being pulled away. His eyes were wide in shock as he watched the women fight over the flowers. He never thought people could be that crazy for a superstition. "What the hell." was all he could utter as he turned to his savior.

"Are you going to the reception?"

Levi's eyes flickered. Then, standing tall as he readjusted his cravat and brushed away the traces of the mauling crowd on his clothes, he told her civilly.

"Might as well." His eyes were glued to his hands which he decided were soiled by the sweaty palms of silly strangers. He then turned to her, finding she had waited for him. "You can go ahead." He raised his hands with a frown. "I need to wash my hands."

She nods and gives him a knowing smile before turning to leave. The clicking of her heels merged with the leaving crowd.

When he arrived at the reception, everyone's attention was on the couple as they took the first slice of their enormous wedding cake. He slipped into the shadows by the back. His eyes watched them as their hands fumbled against each other, laughing in unison as they did. The yellow light filling the vast reception hall was soft to the eye. And the light swing music accentuated the easy atmosphere.

As he sat on his table, he looked around and sighed in gratitude. _She_ was seated tables away.

Around the fifth song that night, the bride settled on the empty seat beside Levi. The silent man was lazily nursing his drink while a number of couples slowly swayed to the soft jazz music playing on the background.

"So, how's it going?" She asks him in her usual perky manner. His eyes flickered to the solitary curl at the side of her face hair, finding it irksome. The lock must have loosened from its do when she danced earlier. The glittering eyes of the newly married girl flashed to her side, off to another table where a dashing woman brought her beauty no gratification. Like Levi, she practiced the unneeded abstinence from dancing. And from the looks of it, she was declining her seventh offer that night. Levi's grey eyes followed the bride's gaze and could only let out an irritated sigh.

"Don't tell me you planned this."

The woman's eyes flashed back to him before letting out a silly grin.

"I just want my friends to get together."

Levi cast his eyes away in disinterest, wanting nothing more but for the nosy woman to go away.

"Ask her to dance." Her eyes were still on the lone lady's figure. The man beside her snorted. His gaze glanced back.

"Can't you see she doesn't want to?" He sipped his whisky. Another man approached her, confident he'd be the one to win her that night. "She'll end up with a sore neck from the constant shaking of her head."

The bride sighed. Knowing fully that her pleas were falling on deaf ears. Taking matters into her own hands, she considered herself immaculate for doing her good friends a favor amidst the night being hers, she made her way to the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"It's time for all singles to dance." She smiled sweetly. Levi glared. She was obviously looking at him. "You're welcome." She finishes before handing the mic back to the band.

Finding her means too juvenile and crass, he knew he shouldn't have been fooled by her graceful demeanor. He took his drink and stood up, walking out into the balcony amidst the cold winter's breeze. She was still the same inappropriate junior during their university days, he thought to himself irritably. Why couldn't she just accept things as they are like he has? And to think he was actually the fool in love.

He leaned on the impressive balcony railings just as the slow swing music started. His eyes were cast down at the dark sea below. It's splashing nearly drowning the noise from the reception. He thought of leaving when he saw her walk out to the dance floor. Her pale arm linked to another. He mused that, maybe, there was a limit to his façade of indifference. Her silky ebony hair was longer. Her features more regal, her grace more immaculate.

As he watched her sway with the slow rhythm of the music, he wondered why he never made her his. They had been inseparable in university. She was his constant companion, teammate, and equal. Capturing her heart, he asked himself, why didn't he even try?

"Ah." He rocks on his glass fumbled as it melted. He didn't deserve her. He smiles to himself bitterly. The alcohol was getting to his head., he decided. He had almost forgotten that amidst his hard work, social standing, and determination, he had nothing else to offer. Nothing good could come off a meager orphan with no connections.

Deciding his musings started bringing him nothing but grief, he set down his drink and, with a final glance at the dance floor, left the reception. As he descended down the extravagant marbled steps, his sheen black dress shoes clicked with every step. His stature was firm and tall as he made his way out of the hall. A few people dressed in expressive garbs were scattered throughout the area. Next to the entrance where he stood, waiting for the chauffeur to deliver his convertible, his gaze flickered to the stairs. His eyes widened at the sight of her carefully making her way down.

Without thinking, he quickly made his way to her and held out a hand.

"Are you an idiot?" He gritted as they continued to descend the vast steps. "You could've easily fallen."

"You were leaving." She said instead. Amidst the ache of her feet, she never was one for obstructive high heels, she stood by him as he waited for his ride. Levi looked at her, trying to unmask her cool exterior. But, unable to comprehend her, settled himself with the silence that followed. In time, his car turned to the driveway.

"Can you see yourself back?" He asked her before he left. This would be the last time he'd see her, he knew.

She nodded, not even trying to shadow her dissatisfaction with a smile. As he turned to leave, she spoke up.

"Why did you never tell me?"

Levi froze. Then, turned to her, unfiltered as he said,

"Because nothing would come of it." He descended the stairs to the driveway. Behind him, he could hear her steps follow. He allowed himself one last glance and told her grimly and bitterly. "You were engaged. There was nothing I could do. You weren't even supposed to find out." He looked away and continued. "Either way, you'll be engaged again soon. That pristine future just took a quick detour."

"How can you say that?" Her voice quivered. He was sure not to look at her face, fearing he might drown in her sorrow. He did his best to keep his emotions intact for them both. After this night, it would all be over, he repeated to himself in a sour mantra.

In the silence that ensued, Levi pulled open the door of his car. Yet, she still didn't leave.

"You don't need to do me any favors, Ackerman." He told her coyly, albeit with a touch of self-pity, as he slipped into his seat. A click from the other side took him by surprise. And before he could retaliate, she occupied the seat beside him.

"From now on, I'm going wherever you are." She told him simply as she kicked off her heels and reclined her seat, throwing her shawl and purse at the backseat. Levi watched her in absolute bewilderment. She returned his gaze with a beautiful smile. Her luscious ebony hair caught with the breeze. Before she knew it, Levi buried his face in the palm of his hands and groaned. She sat up in an instant, her expression imploring as she placed a gentle hand on his back while the other pulled his hands away from his face. The man turned to her with a grave expression, catching her off guard.

"I just cleaned the backseat."

Mikasa blinked, utterly stupefied. And before she knew it, she broke out in a laugh, leaning in to kiss the lips she's dreamt off since their first day in university.

* * *

TBC.

**Feel free to make requests!**

**Explanations for fear I wasn't able to deliver properly. Still, hope you understood what was happening.**

1. Levi's a poor orphan who, out of his own prowess, rises up the social ladder because of his inherent talent and determination. Mikasa's someone he meets in a prestigious university he's attending. She's rich, smart, and everything he can never have. At the time they got close in college, she was already engaged to a man as rich as she even though she was already falling for Levi. Throughout their four years in university, the graduate without addressing their feelings.

2. Mikasa breaks of her engagement for a reason not revealed. OK. Let's ASSUME it's because she loves Levi. (Obviously.)

3. Levi still thinks he's not good enough, that Mikasa still has a better life ahead. Sure, his wealth will grow but honestly speaking, she'll never have the helicopters and private plane rides she's accustomed too with him. YES. She's richie-rich-rich. Also, adding the fact that there are people from his dark past (yes we'll assume he was a street urchin like in the canon!verse at one point) looking for him, tying him down. (kinda.) So, in the reception, he distances himself and leaves.

4. Finally Mikasa, the bolder of the two apparently in this story, admits her devotion to him. And of course, before he acknowledges this, his OCD strikes.


	3. fool

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

For: **Guest**, sorry it's not humor. The story came out serious. **  
**

Summary: LeviMikasa. The year is 1940. A fleeting moment as Mikasa and Eren walk back to their office building one bustling NYC afternoon. A moment of absolute serendipity. AU. Romance.

Song: **Fool by Cat Power**

* * *

Throughout Time

fool

* * *

In the bustling streets of New York City, a pair of young professionals stepped off the line of a famous bagel and coffee cart a few blocks away from their building. They faced each other to find cheeks, ears, and noses red from the cold. The girl couldn't help but smile as the guy looked away, drinking his coffee.

"Let's head back before the boss kills us." Eren says as he chucks the empty cup into the trash bin. The paper holding his bagel crumpled in his hold. He takes the hand of his beautiful girlfriend and leads them back. His hand against hers was both warmth and comfort. A pale blush caresses her cheeks and she looks down, hiding beneath her scarlet scarf. She feels her heart flutter in her chest.

It's been nearly a week since they started going out. And every day that passed since felt like a dream.

His pace quickens as the crowd gathers by the intersection. People start coming in between them as their distance from each other grew. Eren grits his teeth as he turns around to bring her close. The face that greets him stops him. She was smiling as she shook her head and released his hold, telling him to go ahead. Pushed by the crowd, the young man with the emerald eyes had no choice but to walk forth. Still, he kept his eyes on his girlfriend who was steps away. Her head bobbed with the heavy crowd.

He nearly trips. And he turns back right as he lurched forward, catching himself. When he straightened right up, he looked around and his heart nearly fell. He lost sight of his girlfriend. Pushing against the crowd, he walked back in search of her. His sleek coat brushing against a number of strange arms.

It was then, in the distance, that he found her. His eyes widened and, as quickly as he could, tried to get to her. Her luscious black hair covered her face as she faced down to examine her shoe. Its strap seemed to have given in.

She was on the other side of the pedestrian's lane, leaning on the gray building wall. Before Eren could get to her, he saw a man of small stature stop by her side. He couldn't make out the expressions on their faces, let alone the words being exchanged. Nonetheless, the interaction alone was enough to bring a bitter taste to his mouth. She turned, her body seemed shocked as the man bent over to pick the tattered shoe. With an expert eye, the stranger examined it and turned to her. The words from his mouth caused her to smile as he handed the deplorable item back.

Eren froze from where he stood. The crowd cursed him and continued to shove their way against him. His face lost its color. And the cold seemed to affect him more.

The man, he saw, left his suitcase to the careful hands of his girlfriend. He had raised a warning finger, uttering special instructions not to place his bag on the sidewalks' concrete, before leaving. Her eyes followed his figure in perplexed amusement. Usually distant orbs shone in the faintest mirth as she saw the man return with a pair of slippers.

He smirked. And she smiles as gentle eyes watched the man stoop to drop his purchase next to her feet. The man looks up and allows himself a second to bask in her beauty. He tries not to speak, knowing fully how crass his words can get. A simple word of thanks caused him to take a step away, suddenly aware of himself, suddenly finding himself a foot too close. Before she could say anymore, he shook his head and went on his way, leaving the girl's eyes to widen at the abruptness of his departure. Before she knew it, she follows in suit. But after a few steps, she stops, wondering why her heart irrevocably sank with his leave. The man looked back, over his shoulders, as the flood of people took him further and further away. The lady stood frozen, her eyes glassy as they found his gaze through the crowd. Not knowing why, confused, her head drops and her gaze settles on the sandals on her feet.

From where Eren stood, he shook his head. Not knowing how to approach her, feeling as though he'd intrude an intimate moment between strangers in serendipity. In the years to come, the young man would realize he was the only soul who caught sight of the first encounter of a love that would put the world to shame.

* * *

TBC.

**Kinda confused myself. Not by the story delivered but by the context. As stated, they meet just as WWII dawns. Mikasa and Eren eventually break up. And Levi and Mikasa get together just days before the former is enlisted for the war by his country. For nationalities sake, let's make use of Mikasa's Dutch bloodline.**

**Nevertheless, you can opt to simply view it as a Modern AU. It's only the last line that capitalizes on the AU anyway.**

**Explanations for fear I wasn't able to deliver properly. Still, hope you understood what was happening.**

1. Eren and Mikasa have been dating for a week now. They went out to get lunch. He holds her hand as they walk back. The crowd comes in between them and separates them. Mikasa's shoe gets destroyed from the walk. Eren is too far away to help.

2. Levi was walking back to his building when he notices a woman cussing her shoe. Piqued that a beauty could say such crass words, he approaches her and finds her shoe ruined. Not minding her, he picks up her shoe and examines it. He then makes an inappropriate comment about how heels should never have been invented. This shocks Mikasa, still, it causes her to smile. What he said did make sense, but the manner he said it seemed so unneededly distasteful that she couldn't help but laugh at his character.

Suddenly, he gives his bag to her, telling her to keep it off ground. He abhorred dirt. And left her, rendering Mikasa confused. Soon enough, he comes back with slippers for her feet. She thanks him as she wears it when he suddenly mutters farewell, taking a step before going on his way. She tries to follow after him but the crowd got in the way. She stares into the ocean of strangers, bereft, before casting her gaze down to the sandals on her feet, knowing fully well that was the only connection she had left with the French man.


	4. sea of love

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

Summary: Two weeks into his capture, Levi escapes from the Recon Corps and stumbles upon an innocent girl in the forest. Canon!verse. Pre-Series. Friendship.

Song: **Sea of Love by Cat Power**

Background: Levi is nineteen years old. And Mikasa is eight when he stumbles upon her in the forest. Levi's character here is more distant, more brute, more silent and deadly. Check out Shingeki no Kyojin Gaiden for more details of his earlier life. He isn't the wise, trusting guy he is in the series now. He's more of a lone wolf trying to survive. Mikasa on the other hand is a happy innocent girl who lives with her parents away from the city as depicted in the series.

* * *

Throughout Time

sea of love

* * *

He is breathless as he stops and looks out into the meadow. He cautiously skims the open field with weary bloodshot eyes. Though he was able to run a generous distance from the legion, the young man hindered himself from being lax. Even if just this once, he ached for the world to grant him a moment of solitude.

Before he could stop himself, he stumbles into a soft patch of grass and allows himself lie there. His gaze looks upward. The rays of the sun passing though the leaves of the trees washed his face with a warmth he's unaccustomed to. With his body outstretched, with his palms flat on the ground, he feels the light dew of the green grass taint his skin and uniform. The world is at a simple stillness and silence. Faint chirping and buzzing flitters in a gentle echo in the forest. Wings flutter in the bright blue sky above him. And the thin white clouds drift slowly from his line of sight.

He lets out a breath he's kept since his birth and oddly finds himself at peace. His weary, grave eyes soften. And his pursed lips ease. He hears his heart beat slowdown. And he feels the fresh, sweet forest air tickle his cheeks. Slowly, in the silence, his eyes drifts and closes to a long deserved slumber.

Before he lost total consciousness to the serenity that enveloped him, he heard the light swooshing of the leaves bidding him a soft lullaby.

The moment he comes to, the sun had barely moved. And in a few groggy blinks, he realizes he's slept to the following day. Unconsciously, his palms touch the grass in odd comfort, assuring himself of his location. His hair flitters over his eyes with the breeze. Then, he looks overhead and suddenly finds himself forgetting the peace he's found in the forest.

A pair of large innocent dark eyes looked at him with curiosity. Long ebony hair swayed with the rush of air, bringing along with it the petals from the flowers settled by her shoes. He didn't know how to act, he didn't know how to move and simply found himself staring with wide eyes.

Then, she spoke.

"Are you here for my flowers?"

"No." Levi finds himself saying. His Adam's apple bobbed on his exposed throat as he continued looking overhead. He was still lying on the soft ground.

"Then," She looks away, tucking her hair over an ear. She doesn't continue and simply sits beside him. They stay in silence for a while. And Levi is back in his state of distance. As he lay and as she sat, the two listened to the wind, the chirping of the birds, and the buzzing of the bees.

His mind is so far off his body that he doesn't notice her reach over his face. And before he could stop her, she sprinkled petals of lavender over his hair. His sharp eyes turned to her, about to glare. But her face, with her eyes glittering in mirth amidst being devoid of a smile, rendered him to ascertain his mood. Realizing he felt no anger, his brows knit in confusion as he allowed the girl to keep dropping flowers over his head. Soon enough, he was adorned with different kinds and colors of plants. She even made them matching flower necklaces.

For hours, he continued in his trance of solitude as the girl lingered around him. Leaving only to return with various blossoms. Slowly, as she continued her innocent play, he found his eyes shutting once more. Sleep invading his worn system.

The pretty little girl with the chaste character eyes the sleeping young man with a touch of interest. With plucked blooms on her hand, she walks towards him and kneels near him. His brows are knit together as he sleeps. Placing a small, dainty finger gently in between his brows, she lifts his furrowed expression. He twitches at her touch. At the sight of his expression easing, seemingly and finally entering peaceful slumber, the corners of her mouth lift in the slightest.

From his forehead, her finger trails and outlines his face. From being simply inquisitive, she decides and thinks she likes his face. Like her flowers, there was a certain beauty behind his grave expression. The girl, more interested, leans down to place her ear on his heaving chest, right next to his beating heart. Her brows knit in confusion. His heart sounded like hers and her parents. Yet. She wonders why someone whose heart beat similar to hers looked to be in so much pain.

She hears a grunt. And before she knows it, her head is being lifted by the sudden rise of the young man now waking.

She turned to face him and found a glare on his face as he looked at her. Still, she didn't move from where she listened to his heart.

"Get off." His voice is gruff and brute. But his heart, she continues to listen, still beats the same. He takes her by the shoulder and lightly pushes her off him. With a final scowl, he shifts to his side and sleeps the other way. The girl, still perplexed, urges her knees next to his back and peers over his shoulders.

She finds his eyes glaring at her.

Shuffling from afar, drifted by the echoes of the woods, suddenly urged the young man forward. Voices unfamiliar to her, but seemingly familiar to him, lifts him from the grass. He turns to the girl and realizes he has to leave. Another call and he is sent running. At the sight of the open field, knowing fully well of the girl watching him from the shadows in the woods, Levi steps out.

"I'm here."

* * *

TBC.

**Because the day is never really over without a LeviMikasa post. **

**I ****apologize for the bleh-ness. I will edit this chapter for sure. This anthology is evidence for my love for LeviMikasa. No faves, follows, and reviews yet I keep writing. I really hope something comes out of this. Like a FRICKIN TEAM HUNT or whatever PAIR thing Levi and Mikasa can do together in the actual series. Come on, I know no romance will come off Levi's ass that's why I only hope he gets a LOT of scenes with Mikasa. :) **

**Explanations:**

1. Levi was forced into the Recon Corps and is obviously suffocated by his life in general. He finds an opening to escape from the compound and takes it. He keeps running from his pursuers and finds shelter in a forest. There, he finds his solace.

2. Mikasa's house is within walking distance. She often visits the forest for wild flowers. There, that one day, she stumbles upon a sleeping Levi. She feels a connection, and finds herself staying. She rarely meets people outside her family.

3. Levi knows he is being pursued. Not wanting to get the girl into the mix, the moment he hears his pursuers near, he voluntarily steps into the open and heads back to camp.


	5. l'appartement

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

Summary: LeviMikasa. Levi is the proprietor. Mikasa is the tenant. Modern AU. Romance/Humor.

Song: **Nothing really, just random songs. **

* * *

Throughout Time

l'appartement

* * *

She first meets him when she visits the apartment. His voice sounded gruff over the phone which caused her quite a surprise when she found a man of shorter stature open the door. With an aloof face, she hid her shock and followed the man into the apartment. Within the short tour, Mikasa's eyes marveled at the perfection of the unit amidst its cheap asking price. As she continued casting an appreciative gaze at the apartment, the man suddenly says,

"Bidding starts tomorrow."

He raises an incredulous brow as her brows furrow in question.

"You're the twelfth person interested in the unit." She was about to shake her head in disproof. "It was written all over your dumb face." She's taken back by his crass words. And as he continued, she starts to glare, not at all appreciating his demeanor. He doesn't take heed of her discomfort and simply hands her a piece of paper. "Everything's listed there."

Before she's able to say her peace, the short man with the piercing gaze simply nudged his chin towards the door before turning and slumping on his couch. Behind him, Mikasa's blood simmered. The man even had the audacity to pick up his remote control. He turned on his television to some silly cartoon show while she was still in the room.

With a sudden rise of anger, Mikasa pushes a vase off the edge of the table. The shattering noise makes the man turn back to her with a dangerous look. Of course, Mikasa had the same grave expression on her face.

Seeing her hand on the table was enough for Levi to deduce she purposely broke his stuff. With venom dripping on his voice, he tells her.

"Just get out." His tone was enough to continue his phrase. _Get out before I kill you._

Mikasa wouldn't budge. And with the same glare, takes a step forward. Evidently replying, _Fuck you._ Without the need to utter the words. Levi, accepting the challenge, suddenly scrambles to his feet and approaches her with his heated scowl.

"What the hell is your problem, brat?"

Mikasa scoffs.

"What are you, an old man?"

A vein on Levi's head pops.

"I _am_."

Mikasa's angry face suddenly spits a taunting, snide laugh. Another vein pops.

"Cartoons and _that_ height?" She leers at him. He was looking up at her and hated every second of it. "You look old enough to be in middle school."

"Fuck you, fucking brat." He spits at her angrily.

"I just wanted to call you on your inconsiderate behavior." Mikasa furiously says. "I pity the fool who gets this fucking apartment. It may seem like heaven but the landlord carries hell in his tiny little pocket."

With that, she turns, gives him a final glare, and slams the door as she leaves. The following week, around two months since she's started apartment hunting, she receives a mail and spits out her tea.

She got the apartment.

.

When meets him to sign contracts, she finds him unusually good-mannered. So much so that after their civil discussion, she apologizes to him about her behavior and hope they have a healthy landlord-tenant relationship.

She also adds that she'll pay him back for the vase.

Levi raises a brow at her.

"Of course you will." He said. "It's in Section VII of the contract."

Mikasa eyed him warily, looking through the pages. Then, there she finds it, although not blatantly said, yes, she did owe him money.

"You." She seethes, continuing to read in between the lines of the fine print she just signed.

"Sorry." Levi tells her indifferently, swiping off the contract from her hands. "I don't think we'll have that landlord-tenant relationship you want. Good day." He says before leaving her. On her seat, Mikasa tried her best to keep her anger in check.

At least, her subconscious soothed her, he bade her a good day.

.

She finally finished moving in a cold autumn's afternoon and patted herself for accepting the offer. Although she faced a horrid landlord, the place was remarkable. Besides, she only had to see him once a month. He preferred collecting the money in person. Also, he mentions, he likes visiting the specialty cleaning store nearby so it wouldn't be a problem.

On her first month, a knock came to her door. She frowned as she stood from her desk. She was buried in work. Upon opening her door, her eyes widened in surprise at what greeted her.

"Pay up." Comes a voice she never wanted to hear. The beautiful girl with the bloodshot eyes instantly glares.

"You said end of the week." She seethes. "It's just Wednesday."

Levi glares before brushing past her vicious scowl. Looking around the unit, he checks what she did to the place. The thin line of his lips said he was not pleased.

"What's wrong with you?" Came Mikasa's voice as she approached him.

"Don't you know how to clean?" He tells her with a look of incredulous disbelief. "When I lived here the place was spotless."

A vein pops on the side of Mikasa's head.

"Well, you don't." She grits as the man continues to walk around. Suddenly, he finally turns to face her. And with a serious face, he tells her.

"Have you never wondered why I gave you the unit?"

"Because you want to torment me." Came her bland answer.

Levi's lips pursed, not saying she was wrong. Then, he added.

"It's because you're single. This place was meant to build a family but every single marriage that came through here fell apart. I wanted to spare the couples interested."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Levi eyes her and simply says.

"Because, you're single. You might not be able to resist your urge for me."

At this, Mikasa's brain implodes. Levi eyes her warily.

"I'll be back at Friday for the check."

Then, he leaves her irate at the incredulous idea he placed in her mind. As if she'd ever fall for him, she angrily thought. Just seeing him made her blood boil to no end.

.

Friday came and, as Mikasa handed her payment, she couldn't keep her eyes off the weird shapes protruding from his paper bag. He seemed to have passed by to purchase products from his favorite shop.

"It's a feather duster." He answers before she asked. "It has an ergonomic shape."

Mikasa simply nods then eyes his bags warily as he walks away.

.

On her second month, Levi catches her right before she locked her door. She was on her way to visit her foster parents back in her hometown. And she had forgotten about paying her dues.

At the sight of Levi, before he's even within earshot, she rushes into her apartment, scrambling for the check she wrote.

"Going somewhere?" Came his voice.

"My parents." She answered. Then said 'Aha!' when she found her check. She quickly hands it over to him and locks her door. "Here," She said. "Before you start bitching about it."

"Thanks." Levi's voice was rather cold. They walked down the steps in silence together.

.

One day, from her way home from work, Mikasa finds herself stopping in front of Levi's ever-loved cleaning store. Without thinking about it, she enters and her eyes gleam instantly. The shop was glorious.

That night, she ended up buying a set of cleaning materials for her home and wonders why she's never done so since she moved.

.

That third month, finding she had nothing much to do, she frowned, realizing she was waiting for Levi's knock. Still, deciding she has never tried warming up to her landlord, she decides to prepare a cake, coffee, and tea, resolute in inviting him in for a friendly chat.

His knock comes in later in the afternoon.

Mikasa glanced around. Her apartment was spotless. And there was food on her living room table. Surely, there'd be nothing to bitch about now.

"Something's different." He notes when she opens the door. Trying to put on a smile, Mikasa steps aside and before she gets to invite him in, he continues to say. "Finally got off your lazy ass, did you?"

Mikasa's scowl turns to a full blown glare. Then, feeling her hands tremble on her sides, itching to slam the door on him, Levi looks at her.

"Did you bake?"

Mikasa gives him a stiff nod.

"Did you make coffee?"

Mikasa nods again. Levi looks at her warily. Then, his expression changed. To the trained eye of those he's closest to, they could say that his face softened in the lightest, most unnoticeable manner.

"Well," He casually started. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Mikasa's glare turns into a questioning gaze. At any other day, he wouldn't think before simply strutting into her apartment as if he lived there. But now, he was oddly asking for her permission.

"Come on in." She says unsurely. Levi enters coolly. Behind him, Mikasa watched his back, perplexed, as her hands worked on the locks of her door. The man seated on her couch and waited for her before grabbing a slice of cake.

"Were you expecting company?" He says after his fifth bite, as if just realizing the goods could've been for someone else. Thank goodness, Mikasa shakes her head.

"I just want us to be civil." She tells him honestly. The sweet scent of the jasmine tea effectively calmed her nerves.

"We are civil." Levi tells her, rather taken aback she had not realized it.

"We are not." She replies with a sour look. "Every word you say makes my blood boil."

"So?"

Mikasa scowls once more.

"That's how I've always been. It's either you get used to it or not." He tells her coolly as he sips his coffee. "I don't plan on changing for anyone."

Then, he looks at her and sighs at her seething face.

"But I can _try_ to catch my tongue." He finally gave in. Mikasa's face lightened at this. "I don't get why you're so upset when we barely see each other. My wife had to come home to this every day and she never once told me off about it."

At this, Mikasa's surprised. It was the first time she found out he was married. Although, she stole a glance at this hand, there was no ring to show for it.

He thanks her for the treat and leaves with her third check.

.

She gets a call from hhim on her fourth month. He told her that he's made a joint account for all his tenants. She should just deposit her payments there from now on. So, she does and wonders why her heart sinks after hearing this. She thinks, when then will she be able to see him.

.

Nearing her fifth month, she gets a package and her eyes widened at what it contained. She tried to muffle her laughter at the set of rather specific and unneeded cleaning materials that filled the large box. They were all brand new. Finally finding an excuse to call, she dials Levi's number and thanks him. She then realized just how much she missed hearing his voice, no matter how inappropriate the words his words were.

.

On her sixth month, after not seeing him for over two months, after being busy with work, she stumbles upon him at a café. He was seated with a beautiful kind-looking girl with auburn hair. He seemed shock to see her. And she, oddly enough, suddenly felt ill in her stomach at the sight of the two.

"Petra," Levi's voice started. And already, Mikasa could feel her heart sink. "This is Mikasa, she's a tenant." Then he turned to Mikasa, "Petra's my—"

Before he could finish, Mikasa ran away. He didn't need to tell her. She had already known. It was then she realized she had stupidly fallen in love with him. She hadn't been cautious. And she was a fool for it.

"What's gotten into that girl?" Levi asks incredulously as he turns back to Petra. The girl simply laughs knowingly.

.

On her seventh month, a knock came to her door. She grunted as she stood up from her desk. Her eyes were weary from the all-nighter she pulled. Their department had been pursuing a big client and had just finished their pitch.

Her eyes widen at the sight before her.

"Why do you have a puppy?" Comes her voice in utter confusion. Levi shrugs and simply hands over the box containing the puppy to her.

"They're good for stress."

And without another word, he leaves her gaping.

.

On her eight month, she stares into the wide eyes of her dog.

On her ninth month, she gets a headache and tries to fend away the "Get well soon." licks of her dog.

On her tenth month, she finally agrees to go on a blind date, hoping to finally forget about her unwanted feelings for Levi.

"So," Jean starts unsurely. Mikasa's gaze was too much for him to handle. Looking at him, she decides he's handsome enough. But she didn't feel at all inclined to even talk to him. Suddenly, she thought she saw Levi telling her in a belittling manner, "I can't believe you're stupid enough to go on a date with some stranger just because you realized you like me." Then, as she imagines him, he scoffs at her. "But then again, who am I to judge a person's capacity for foolishness?"

Eventually the date ended and Mikasa was nowhere close to moving on. That night, she groaned her frustrations out on her pillow.

.

On her eleventh month, she was undoubtedly worn out. She could take no more. Thinking that distance and meeting new people would help, she agreed to take a special project in her homeland, Japan.

The job took her five long, grueling months. She was able to make all her payments, she had chosen to pay quarterly now. But the moment she got back to her apartment, the very unit reminded her of Levi.

Her departure had been utterly useless.

.

Around halfway through her second year, a familiar knock came on her door.

She was in a sad disposition, what with her unrequited love and all, but her heart couldn't help but escalate.

"It's been a while." Comes his voice. Mikasa finds herself smiling, his voice feeling like home, as if she was meant to hear it every day of her life. As usual, he enters her doors as if no time has passed between them. He sits on her couch and gives her a nonchalant look. She didn't know if she was smiling but she was happy. It was stupid really if she'd think about it. As she gingerly sits opposite him, he suddenly tells her. "I'm not married."

Mikasa's smile faded and froze. Levi looked away, flicking an invisible speck of dust.

"I thought I might as well put you out of your misery," Then he turns back to gaze at her with his steely eyes. "Seeing how much you're ridiculously in love with me."

Mikasa's mouth dropped. Color rushed into her cheeks almost instantly.

Suddenly, for the first time since she's known him, Levi's lips curve in the slightest. And eventually, he lets out a laugh, fully confusing the beautiful girl before him.

"I never actually thought it was true until now." He honestly told her, mirth filling his eyes. Mikasa simply gapes at him, aghast. She didn't know what to do. Her cheeks simply continued to redden. "I warned you, remember?"

Before she knew it, the man with the handsome cunning features pulled her towards him in a kiss she'd wholeheartedly return.

Later on, it is revealed to her that Levi fell for her the first day she walked into his apartment.

She almost hit herself on the head when she found out.

So much could've happened in two damn years.

* * *

TBC?

**I don't know if this'll be my last one. If not, I'm sure to end this daily spree on Sunday, (GMT +8). I have to focus damn.**

**Explanations:**

1. Everything's said I think, so I'll just add this little bit. Levi WAS married. For two years before getting a divorce, hence the line:

_"It's because you're single. This place was meant to build a family but every single marriage that came through here fell apart. I wanted to spare the couples interested."_

Ergo, this hinted to him having a failed marriage.

2. Petra COULD'VE been the ex-wife. It depends on you. I won't say if she was or not.

3. It's not an apartment that makes a marriage work. So, no, I don't think the apartment really will matter in their future relationship.


End file.
